


Crush [Art]

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remix Madness 2020 Art [5]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Crushes, Digital Art, First Meetings, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Title page for Lynds' Crush.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Remix Madness 2020 Art [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805470
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: X-Men Remix Madness 2020





	Crush [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lynds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643825) by [Lynds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynds/pseuds/Lynds). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Lynds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynds/pseuds/Lynds) in the [xmen_remix_madness2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2020) collection. 



> This is for the amazing Lynds.


End file.
